Aldro Koon
Aldro Koon is one of the leaders and founders of Jedi of Freedom, along with his brother Shree Koon. Biography Pre Jedi of Freedom Era : "I see great things in our future brother, great things." : ―Shree Koon, following the knight ritual in the Dai Old Bendu clan. : The Old Bendu During the early days of his jedi training, Aldro Koon was a member of the Dai Old Bendu clan, being tutored under Master Vrook Lamar. Here he was introduced to the ways of the force along with the concept of the seven lightsaber forms. However, the clan was in great turmoil at the time. Bendu employed a very serious policy where challenging or accepting a duel challenge from a member of an opposing Sith Faction led to severe consequences. Losing a battle led to termination from the clan in what the masters called "execution". A very strange policy that led to the clans demise as one by one, every member would eventually get into a battle and lose. Everyone including the masters of the clan would lose and then vanish. Everyone, except for four. Aldro Koon, his brother: Shree Koon, fellow Knights: Ikrith Grey and Nezu Ashla were the only four members from a thirty player clan that still were alive as members. Naturally being given the rank of Master by having had multiple battles and successfully coming out on top, they were looking to rebuild the clan and rid themselves from this policy that hindered the growth of the clan. The New Bendu And so, the Dai Old Bendu clan was revived as the Dai New Bendu clan. Being under the leadership of Shree Koon and Ikrith, Aldro Koon was a valuable asset to this clan. He would eventually convince his best friend Yukki, to join up with them as he took him on as his first padawan learner. However there were several conflicts that would go on to neglect the growth of the newly formed clan. There was one notorious Sith Faction that would simply not accept the new policy of the New Bendu clan. This Sith Faction or group, was known as The Revelation of the Sith... This led to conflicts between Shree and Ikrith over how to best deal with this situation which eventually led to the New Bendu clan being disbanded as Shree, Aldro and Yukki parted ways with Ikrith and Nezu. The Jedi of Freedom Era It was then Shree proposed the idea of an order. An order that would represent freedom. One that would not be bound to the past but rather one that would have a future. An order where they could bring players together as opposed to repel them. A chance to begin over again and to redefine the concepts that they learned, among these: the seven lightsaber forms. It was Shree Koon that convinced a reluctant Aldro to aid in the creation of the Jedi of Freedom order on the 1st of November 2006. 2006-2007 Prologue Aldro Koon began leading the clan alongside Shree Koon. Shree entrusted him with the task of setting up the first website the order ever had along with the forums. Naturally alongside the two of them were also Yukki who despite being offered to go up to a master role by Shree, still decided that he wanted to remain as a padawan and student under Aldro. The three of them worked closely together to add value to the order by refining the trials of The Bendu clan, marketing the order to various friends who'm they had fallen out of touch with. All of this along with the first draft of the seven lightsaber forms. However it was Shree that was responsible for truly starting the clan. In the very first day of the clans creation, Shree Koon was able to recruit 20 members on his own. Even as early as then, people who knew him were drawn to him, his abilities with the lightsaber and his ambition with the order. First home of the Order For the entire first six months, Jedi of Freedom had no temple. There was no place to call home. No server if you will. We did not have the funds nor the knowledge to run or set such things into motion. It is here that Shree managed to find a server that the order could use. Having monitored it for a month prior to the creation of JoF, he concluded that the server was barren and simply there with no one using it. He knew this because he used this same server to train alongside other Bendu members. The server was called JoA but the trio (Shree, Aldro and Yukki) were quick to claim it as their own. They recruited members to the order on that server as if it truly was their home. No one ever came to take that away either. It ran JediCouncilGCX nonstop. The trials, meetings, duels... everything was tailored to work with that map in mind. That is until halfway into 2007 when Shree managed to host his own home hosted server. The server was using JediPyramid as the orders home map. It was concluded to be the temple of the order with JediCouncilGCX acting as an extension of that temple purely used for trials and such. "The Council building" it was called after all. Despite being unable to have the server up at all times, Yukki would aid in hosting it sometimes on his machine and in the time that neither could, the JoA server was still an alternative. The Secret Academy During all of this, there had been a few incidents which had led to certain members leaving the Jedi of Freedom order as they desired to make their own attempt at creating and leading an order. This order was called the Secret Academy and its founder was the former Jedi of Freedom member, Gonzo (also known as Mental). Aldro Koon was motivated to try and stop this from happening and so he created a secret JoF Mission Center. The goal of this center was to include very trusted members who would then infiltrate the clan and monitor it from the inside. This turned out to be successful as two of the Jedi of Freedom members were able to get into the clan, reach a high position only to turn on the leader and shut it all down. The secret JoF Mission Center idea was then considered to have fullfilled its goal. The Destiny Incident Shortly thereafter, a friend by the name of Louis offered the Koon brothers a dedicated server which was still something that the order still lacked. The Koon brothers accepted and all of their members started playing there. However this turned out to be a manipulative move on Louis' behalf. Louis was attempting to start his own clan called Destiny and he wanted a popular server. Staying consistent and being popular tends to attract guests to your server on a frequent basis as they add the server to their favourites. This was especially true back then and it still is today to some degree. And so Louis took back the server merely a month after having given it to the brothers and then went on to use it for his own purposes. Appaled by this, Aldro would once again reform the secret JoF Mission Center with the purpose of infiltrating and sabotaging Destiny. A task that once again ended up being a success. However Shree concluded that the usage of their own members neglected the activity of the order itself by having them put their efforts and time into the center and thus he shut it down, permanently. The Seven Lightsaber Forms Meanwhile the first draft of the seven lightsaber forms had already been completed as Shree and Aldro had both attempted to train a handful of students in the order to no avail. Together they already concluded that they needed to find students who have the same level of commitment as themselves. This proved to be easier said than done. Fortunately they met Zachriel, a former clan leader himself who had abandoned his clan in the hopes of learning under Shree. However competition was still hard in terms of recruits. There were so many clans fighting over the recruitment of members that Shree felt it was necessary to branch outwards and gain intel on what other successful clans are doing. The question was how would they do this, and how far would they take it. Familiar faces As the months went by, some familiar faces ended up joining. This included Aldro's former master, Vrook Lamar. While Shree Koon had been the face of the order outwards, Aldro Koon was the one who organized everything inwards. While the two of them worked well together, Aldro was growing frustrated over just how much the members saw Shree as the "definitive" leader. During this frustration, Vrook planted a seed of doubt that nearly persuaded Aldro to leave the order. Fortunately, Vrooks efforts to split the leadership were stopped by Shree Koon. This led to several unanswered questions for Shree and Aldro who started to realize that something was not quite right with Vrook. Shortly after the Vrook incident, Shree's former master, Olin Garn also turned up and ended up joining the order. Previously Vrook had told both the Koon brothers that Olin had lost a challenge duel to a Darth Revious of a Sith Faction and thus "died". Shree who had started to suspect that something was not quite right had began to monitor and store IPs. It was revealed that Olin Garn was infact the same person as Vrook Lamar. This led to a confrontation that ended in Olin/Vrook being exiled from the order. Just as the confrontation was ending, Olin/Vrook revealed to also be Darth Revious. However this only led to more confusion. Why would someone create and lead a clan (The Bendu clan) only to sabotage it himself? 2008-2009 Shree's Mission Center (SMC) Shree Koon wanted answers and so he created a system to get just that. He created Shree's Mission Center. With combining the desire to find answers of his past, finding committed duelists, training them and gathering intel from other clans -- all of this was done, so that the order can stand on a stronger foundation. These were all the key principles of Shree's Mission Center. Zachriel was the first member of this order and he was given the task of finding more. The main rule of the center being that recruitment is invitation only to players who you already know and who are not already in the Jedi of Freedom order. The main reason for this was to ensure that the center did not harm the order in any way. This was oftenly referred to as "the rule of no harm". Shree also believed in the concept of Aldro's original secret JoF Mission Center and now with a group seperated from the order, he was able to reinstate that program. To act as a safety net in the case of it being deemed necessary. Due to the fact that Shree was infact the leader of the order, him leading another group seperately could have potentially led to backlash from the members of the order and this was something that the Koon brothers felt could be fatal, at the time. This, along with the effectivity of this Center being stronger if kept a secret, is the reason it was kept hidden for nearly four long years. This is also why sometimes Shree's Mission Center is called the Secret Mission Center. The Golden Wing (G-Wing) Meanwhile, Aldro Koon was inspired to focus on adding value to the order by offering more unique ideas. Going as far as to creating a squad of members who would focus on aerial flight combat, Aldro created The Golden Wing. Its purpose was to simply offer training within the flight mechanics of the game along with inspire every member to pick out a starfighter of their own choice. He would go on to host several events and at one point even have a seperate forum altogether. Unfortunately, as time was invested into this, it was ultimately concluded that the games engine was not meant for space combat and the lack of good proper maps and deep gameplay mechanics led to The Golden Wing being closed down. The Jedi Order (TJO) and Athena There were several proclaimed orders back then and one of the more prominent ones was The Jedi Order clan led by the rodian, Beepo Meetab. Prior to his time in the Bendu clan, Aldro had once been a part of The Jedi Order where he reached the title of Jedi Knight before leaving for the Bendu clan due to his brother being there. Being a master and leading his own order now, Aldro was quick to reconnect with Beepo and form the first alliance in the history of the order. However this friendship would not go on to last. Beepo sent one of his council members, Militus to infiltrate the Jedi of Freedom order in order to keep tabs on the Koon brothers and their plans for their clan. Having been taken aback by the success of the order, he was intruiged as his own order was struggling in comparison. This came as a shock once Shree discovered that the IP of a fellow Jedi Guardian was that of Militus. Having established his mission center with a few members already, Shree was quick to create a plan that he set into motion in order to retaliate back. To do this, he used a twi'lek of the JoF order who went by the name of Athena. Athena was at the time one of the orders strongest duelists and she was also the student of Shree. It was due to this that she was an exception to the "rule of no harm" as she went by the name of Melena in the SMC. Aldro Koon helped stage a fake argument between Athena and himself which led to Athena leaving the order. Eventually she would naturally find her way to The Jedi Order and become close friends with Beepo. Beepo took a severe liking to the twi'lek and granted her all sorts of things in order to show his affection. The plan was working. However Shree's goal at the time was simply to have someone in the order, waiting for an opportunity that he would deem useful. And sure enough, this came. Void Meetab who was a councilar of TJO and had taken on the surname of Beepo in an effort to act as brothers, had now turned on Beepo. He had split the clan up in members who followed him versus members who stayed loyal to Beepo. Void was the more active member of the two and this had consequences for TJO as Void went off to make a Sith Order. Seizing this golden opportunity, Shree was quick to order Athena to also split the clan. Providing a third choice. Where one was remain in TJO which was considered a sinking ship and the other was join a Sith Order, the third choice was rebuild a Jedi Order from the ground up. Athena who also was very active at the time and had formed friendships with so many members, was able to successfully draw most of the active members with her. She had the advantage of being one of the members and as opposed to a high authority figure. Aldro Koon played a pivotal role in supplying this new order with help in an effort to befriend these members. And so Athena finalized her mission by proposing to everyone that they should simply move to JoF instead. This led to one of the greatest mass recruitment efforts in the clans history where twenty applications were made to JoF and it was all due to one person, Athena/Melena. Second home of the Order The mass recruitment effort of Athena had led to the order gaining new life when it so desperately needed it. Times were difficult but this had helped immensely. Among the mass recruitment batch of the fallen TJO members was a member who went by the name of Hawk. Hawk turned out to be the dedicated server provider of TJO and just like that, the Jedi of Freedom order had a dedicated server that had been purchased by Hawk for two whole years. This time while rotating between GCX and Pyramid, most of the playtime was held on JedisHome 2. Mission for Conquest Having finally settled into their new home, the Jedi of Freedom order was approached by Pra Viilon, a council member of the Dark Angels academy. Pra came to the order seeking information following some unfortunate events at the academy. It was due to this that Pra set up a meeting with the koon brothers and told them about troubles that they have been facing due to none other than the Revelation of the Sith. Bothered by the previous events of the their history in The Bendu Order: Aldro Koon managed to convince Shree Koon to send their best agent Zachriel, of the secret mission center to infiltrate the Revelation. This was done with the sole purpose of finally recieving answers to their past along with aiding the Dark Angels with the intel they were seeking. And so began the most ambitious mission in the Secret Mission Centers history. A mission that took years and helped shape the state of the Secret Mission Center... Security concerns Unrelated to the affairs of the Secret Mission Center and The Revelation: During all of this nonetheless, there were multiple issues with the security of the temple which had Aldro Koon turn to his closest advisors. Times were difficult as there were frequent attacks from extremist crowds who condemned the ways of the force. The situation was considered dire by Shree who was considering alternatives in terms of relocating the temple. However the order preserved through Aldro Koon and his determination. Aldro refused to give up and was eventually able to implement enough changes to prevent these attacks, permanently. TBC. Form Learning and Mastery Aldro Koon is the co-founder of the seven lightsaber forms. While having personally studied and developed the following forms below, he essentially has had a part in the creation of every single form. Active forms that still exist in the order: *Form: Jar'Kai *Form III: Soresu *Form: Shien *Form V: Djem-So Inactive forms that have been merged with other forms/been discontinued: *Ataru (Now in Form I: Shii-Cho) *Sokan (Discontinued) *Trákata (Discontinued) Ranking Progress * The Leader of the Order (2006 - Current) * Sagemaster (2007 - 2009) * Weaponmaster (2009 - Current) * Chancellor of The Sith Empire (2016 - Current) Awards and Achievements Titles * Swordmaster * Forcemaster * Seer * Scout * Organizer * Archivist * Evaluator Medals * Creator of the Clan Quotes "l0l" - Aldro Koon